


Tree Wisdom

by Miss__Sarcastic



Category: Gravity Falls, Mabel Pines - Fandom
Genre: Mabel Pines - Freeform, Puberty, Talking Trees, awkward puberty talks, magical stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4791524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss__Sarcastic/pseuds/Miss__Sarcastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel wakes up feeling like blah, she doesn't annoy Dipper or eats her favorite happy face pancakes. But when she attempts to figure out what's wrong with her, Mabel just gets irritated and leaves the shake. She receives help from someone she didn't expect to talk to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tree Wisdom

Gravity Falls  
One Shot  
Tree Wisdom  
Author’s note and disclaimer: So this is my first Gravity Falls story, please be gentle. I love, love, love Mabel. I decided that if I ever want to have kids and end up having a girl I’m naming her Mabel and I won’t give two shits what the husband wants. I’ve decided and there is no changing my mind. I do not own Gravity Feels. Oops my hand slipped.

Everything that morning seemed off to Mabel. She didn’t feel like herself when she woke up, late, which never happened. She liked making her brother and Grunkle happy pancakes, but today it was Dipper who made them. Her brother and Grunkle noticed how quiet she was, but didn’t really know if they should rush her to the hospital or ignore it. She finished half of her happy face pancakes before pushing the plate away. Mabel excused herself, her head hung low as she shuffled back up the room she and Dipper shared.  
She climbed back into bed, laid down for a few minutes and sat back up. Frustrated that she still felt blah, Mabel dove back under the covers and closed her eyes as her body shifted into a different sleeping position. Thinking this time she would be her old self when she jumped out of the bed. She had no luck, however, and tried over and over to find her usual happy self. She gave up and stomped down the stairs and glared at her brother and uncle as she huffed through the front door.  
“What’s eatin’ her?” Grunkle Stand asked flipping through the channels.  
“I don’t even want to know.” Dipper replied reading over a page from the journal.  
Mabel grumbled through the forest, kicking pine cones and pulling leaves from a tree.  
“That hurt!” A voice shrieked as a root lifted itself, causing Mabel to trip. “What do you think you’re doing young lady? Hurting me like that?”  
Mabel rubbed the area of her head where it throbbed, “I am so not in the mood for this.” When she glanced up she came eye to eye with the angry eyes of a tree. Anyone else would have screamed and ran away, but recently Mabel and Dipper have come across some strange things in the small county of Oregon. “Nothing affects me anymore.” Mabel said aloud with a dead pan tone.  
“I would think such a nice looking young lady would know better than to rip leaves off a tree.” The tree grumbled and brought its branch forward to reveal the newly naked spot where her proud leaves once waved in the wind.  
Mabel felt the dead in her hand and automatically felt guilty. She sat on the ground with her legs crossing each other. “I’m sorry Miss Tree, I don’t normally hurt plants or animals, but I haven’t been myself today and I don’t know why.”  
Miss Tree looked upon Mabel’s anguished face and took pity. She sensed that the young girl had a pure heart, but something was changing inside of her. When Miss Tree turned her attention back to Mabel, the young girl was burying the leaves close to the trunk.  
“Why don’t you tell me what troubles you.” Miss Tree picked Mabel up and placed her on the strongest branch.  
“Well when I first wake up I usually like to jump on my brother, Dipper, and go downstairs to make breakfast, but I didn’t do that today. I slept late, like waaaay late. I hardly at my happy pancakes. I’ve just been feeling…blah and angry. And usually Dipper is the blah and angry one, but that’s because Wendy won’t go out with him.”  
The tree chuckled, she has witnessed everything the twins have done since they first arrived. Including the several times Dipper has tried to ask the red headed teen out.  
“I know exactly what’s you’re going through Mabel. Every human goes through it.” Miss Tree spoke.  
“Taxes?” Mabel questioned innocently.  
“Eh…eventually, but no.” Miss Tree stroked Mabel’s head, “Your mood swings, lack of appetite and energy and confusion is all due to puberty.”  
“Miss Tree say what?” Mabel’s tone was full of doubt and she smiled at the tree like she was joking.  
“Try and stay with me kid. Puberty. All humans go through it. You start off as a measly little caterpillar and through time you will turn into a butterfly.”  
Mabel gasped, “A butterfly?! With giant wings and everything?” Miss Tree tried to clarify what she meant, but Mabel had jumped off the branch and landed gracefully on her feet. She turned sharply and wrapped her short arms around Miss Tree’s trunk as much as she could.  
“Thank you Miss Tree, thank you, thank you, thank you!” Mabel shouted happily before running back to the Mystery Shack.  
Grunkle Stand and Dipper were still in the same spot, but Stan had finally settled on a show and Dipper was half through the journal…again. Mabel slammed the door open, the boys flinched, they were too scared to look at her—afraid that her glare might melt them in their spot. Mabel climbed on top of Stan and kissed his head, climbed down and hugged her brother, shaking him slightly.  
“If you meet a talking oak tree in the forest don’t rip her leaves off. She is all knowing!” Mabel ran upstairs before the boys could ask what mushrooms she ate. What they heard next was Mabel jumping on her bed and laughing crazily. “I’m going to become Queen of the Butterflies!”  
Then there was a loud thud followed by a weak confirmation that she wasn’t hurt, “The Queen of the Butterflies is okay.”  
“Man, girls are weird.” Dipper muttered shaking his head at his crazy sister as she kept announcing her new title.  
Grunkle Stan agreed dryly, “Tell me about it, kid.”  
Author’s note: I fucking love Mabel.


End file.
